High-speed watercraft present a number of design challenges. In particular, to realize optimal thrust, the utilization of a variable pitch propeller is desirable. However, implementation of variable pitch propellers has entailed fixed propeller shaft tethering of the propellers to the watercraft. In turn, the performance of steering and/or trimming componentry has been compromised, thereby reducing maneuverability and/or performance.